Night of The Prom
by Lostris Parker
Summary: Its my version of the night of the prom after Mia and Michael go over to Michael's loft. It's my first fan fiction so PLEASE let me know if you like it or not. I'll add more chapters to it.


Mia's POV

Well the night certainly escalated fast. I mean from horrible to so dreamy. Guess what? I'm right now with Michael going over to his loft in Spring Street (!). Well I did break up with J.P. this evening after I finally got the whole truth in front of me, thanks to Lilly, a bit late though but why complain. Did I mention we are friends again? And right now, sitting next to Michael, everything feels so right, and he looks so cute. He never did stop grinning after the kiss I gave him on the lips before entering the limo. And he still smells like his old Michael-ly scent, which used to make me feel dizzy, but it certainly feels a lot better after smelling it after so long. And his lips felt so soft against mine when I kissed him… the feeling was indescribable and I got these tiny little fireworks before my eyes, which I never did with J.P., kissing whom was like kissing sand.

Wait Michael said something right now… he's looking at me.

"Zoom in Mia. Did you get lost in that pretty head of yours?" he said with a smirk.

"Sorry I was just thinking…" I said. "And can I have the insight to it?" he said still trying to sound serious, which is not one bit necessary, he can act as cynical as he wants. I can listen to him forever

"Well I was thinking how this night is turning out so good, and it is already my second most favourite night EVER. And I got my best friend back and even got rid of that attention seeker, J.P."

"Why the second best? What's the first?" he asked looking a tad bit disappointed. "Do you _really_ want to know? Like seriously" he nodded "The night of the Non-Dominational Winter Dance"

I think it was enough for him to fall in love with me all over again (if he wasn't already), if his actions was anything to go by, because he got this really hot look and he started staring _into_ me, pulled me closer and then we were making out. He was smiling the whole time, but with his eyes, and his dark brown eyes were looking into mine. And it felt just like my first kiss ever, the magical beginning. I loved the hot look he was giving and his grip on my waist was tight like he never wanted to let go. His eyes said what his mouth didn't and in that moment I just knew. It's a feeling where I know that he isn't thinking of anything but kissing me. It was so special and exhilarating. How can one not love that?

Unfortunately we had to stop when Lars got out and said we were there. Things were getting so hot for us the make out could have turned into something more had Lars not got us out of our Wonderland.

Fumbling and mumbling we got out, feeling more embarrassed than ever as we'd been in an awkward position when the limo stopped.

"Well Lars, I'm staying here for the night, so have a nice night. You too Hans"

"You too, princess" Lars and Hans said as they drove back to the Plaza. "Well then should we get in princess? In case you didn't notice it's a bit cold out here, you don't want to catch a cold a day before your graduation, do you?" he said with this really cute smile. So Michael took a hold of my hand and led me up.

Up till now, I barely paid attention to anything but him, but it's tough to maintain that when your boyfr- wait can I call him that? I think I will -iend leads you up to a loft which was the height of luxury. The walls were made of these dark birch woods, with these low hanging yellow light, that gave a gleam that just catches one's eye, and it was furnished with these light wood furniture. I just fell in love with the place. There were a few unpacked boxes just lying around waiting to be opened, which Michael swore would have removed had he known I'll come over. Isn't he just so sweet? So I turned around back to him, a few steps behind me, what had to happen? Nothing much but me tripping over a box and a bit of flaring of arms and crashing right onto Michael. Way to go me! And my arms were on his shoulder and his hands on my waist and I was just starting to feel mortified when he leaned in and gave me a soft peck on the cheek and said with his voice dabbed with concern:

"Hey are you okay, Mia? You're not hurt are you? I knew I should have-"

"Sheesh Michael! You don't need to get so tensed up, I'm alright. Besides isn't this like a position all the cheesy romance movies have and if I am not getting it wrong they kiss when they are in such close proximity to each other?" I said laughing. I was getting over my shy self, but why should I feel shy with Michael?

"If that's what you want, madam" he said. He then pulled me back into a bit more comfortable position to stand in and kissed me. It was going from a soft kiss to full frenching. His hands roamed my body, from my back to my sides, to my chest. My hands too weren't very stable and moved about his more back. His back was more defined than before, certainly more muscled. My hands went under his shirt when he took a sharp breath and ended the kiss and said, still huffing from the lack of breath:

"Do you really want this Mia?" I nodded and gave him another kiss on the lip. He held my hand and led me to his bedroom. His room was a beautiful as the rest of the house but with more of a Michael tinge to it. His guitar was in the corner and his laptop was placed in the middle of the coffee table. There was so much to take in but so little time. He came in behind me, grabbed my waist and then we were kissing and walking over to his bed at the same time. I gave a small giggle when my leg hit the bed and we lost balance and fell on the bed, but there was so much more waiting for me that this thing seemed so insignificant to even bother about.

Things were getting hot between us, my hands were under his shirt, exploring his perfectly toned chest and back, while his hands moved around my body, my sides, my hips, my legs and then to my chest. We had waited so long for each other that we just couldn't get enough of each other. With a sinking heart I realized that this was partially due to me, my timing was even worse because Michael felt something was wrong with me and said "Hey you okay Mia? Is something wrong? Tell me. We can stop if you want." You see he's so adorable that after so long when he's here with me and is getting something he dreamt of since he was 18, he was still ready to stop for my comfort.

"No nothings wrong… I was just thinking of how much I missed you, and we were away from each other since so long that I missed so much of you." When I said it I realised it was such a stupid thing to say especially after we were together after so much effort and I was spoiling it with my nostalgia. "Mia… I missed u a lot too. And as for staying away from each other, you know it was necessary so that I could ensure a much better future for us, plus we are with each other now so why not relish this instead of staying in the past" I love him, how does he come up with so perfect words?! "Yeah you are right, I was getting stupid again. So can we continue back from where we left?" I said with what I hope was a seductive smile. He smiled and then we were kissing again.

I pulled his Skinner Box shirt up and started kissing his chest, while his hands worked on the chain of my black cocktail dress. I didn't know what I was doing, but I guess everything that I ever wanted to do to him. He pushed the sleeves of my dress down and started kissing my collorbones. My heart was racing so fast and if Michael couldn't feel it, that would be false. It was the most pleasurable experience of my life, each of his kiss made me want more and more. I never wanted it to stop and we sure did have no intention to. All this while I was kissing him till my hands reached the button of his pants, which I opened and pulled down the fly. He helped push his pants down while I pulled down my dress.

We finally had each other and we will never let each other go. We were finally together and had no layers separating us.


End file.
